


SEVENTEEN late night gift 1.10 洪知秀 Joshua

by FKYKYY



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 11





	SEVENTEEN late night gift 1.10 洪知秀 Joshua

不知道大家还记不记得之前给大家的一个选择，就是选正文🚗还是late night gift。其实这两个选项爪子都会写（正文🚗已经写好啦），而现在我们来开始late night gift吧～  
⚠️这篇late night gift是借上上一篇Joshua的late night gift  
Let's open this gift together ~  
“著名企业家Joshua hong因涉嫌参与多项违法暴力事件，经警方多次暗访和搜证后大致确认Joshua hong就是JC帮派的头目……警方日前已经成功逮捕了Joshua hong……”女主播用着她那甜美的声音，说着一口标准的播音腔，在认真地告知国人最近国家和世界发生的事情，窗外传来的雨声冲散了女主播的声音，使得女主播的声音模糊不清。  
你从浴室里刚出来就听到女主播模糊的声音说着知秀被逮捕的事情，不知为何你的心情并没有想象中那样轻松，反而感受到从未有过的压抑感，似乎胸口里憋着一口气，不上不下。“你到底是谁……”你走到窗台边的小桌子上，拿起桌子上的酒杯小抿了一口，小声嘀咕着。  
自从上次任务后你再也没有接受任何任务，只因为上次任务后你发现自己的记忆里似乎缺失了一部分，你发现自己的记忆是从C开始，你童年的记忆似乎没有了，你似乎没有童年，但无论你怎么去寻找资料，你都没有寻找到那部分的记忆。  
你似乎没有看到外面盆泼大雨，你直接伸手推开了窗，窗台一下子被大雨淋湿，窗台上的毛毯也被雨水打湿，本来柔软的绒毛被雨水打湿后碾成一撮撮，失去了本来的亲肤感。“算了，别再想了，想也没有。”雨水将你本来半湿不干的长发打湿，也打湿了你身上本来干燥的浴袍。  
“谁。”出于对危险感应的本能，你快速抽出贴在小桌板下的迷你手枪，准确地对向身后的来者。  
“洪总。好久不见。”你拉下手枪上的保险，微笑着看向眼前穿着黑色雨衣的人，走过的水迹从开着的露台门一直延伸到你跟前不远处。“我终于找到你了。”来者，即是本应在监狱里度过余生的知秀站在自己面前，知秀拉下雨衣帽子，微笑着看着你，眼中的柔情让你觉得自己和他应该是一对甜蜜恋人。随着知秀的动作，知秀疲倦不堪的样子映入你眼帘，那双因休息不够而不满红血丝的眼睛，下巴上的胡渣与以前那位谦谦公子的人根本不像是同一个人，眼前的人更像一个被生活压得喘不过来的流浪汉，与总裁完全沾不上边。  
“洪知秀，你到底是谁。”你向前走了一步，将枪口抵在知秀的额头上，眼里满是冷漠，与知秀眼中的的炙热形成鲜明对比。“你果然什么都忘了……克拉啊是我啊，知秀哥哥啊……”知秀听到你的话眼里闪过一丝惊喜但下一秒就被失望所吞噬。知秀话语里的失望让你心底里莫名腾起一阵窒息感，那熟悉，模糊的名字让你握住手枪的手微微一抖，但是依旧抵在知秀的额上。  
“红房子。我们从小就在红房子里长大，你忘了吗？啊……你没这段记忆是正常的……他们肯定给你洗脑了……”知秀看着眼前冷漠地看着自己的女孩脑海里不禁浮现起小时候在基地里总有一个紧紧跟在自己身后，甜甜地呼喊着知秀哥哥的小女孩。  
“The red house？”一个熟悉又陌生的地名让你有点茫然，你根本记不起来自己跟那个世界上著名的杀手培养基地有什么关系，你顶多就是对这个基地有所耳闻罢了。在你印象中你是一个孤儿，被一名男子杀手收养，因此长大后便成为了一名杀手，然后后面摆脱了“父亲”的组织，为国家所用。  
“在小时候，你还是你，没被洗脑前，我们都是在红房子里长大。你和我都想离开红房子，摆脱那群魔鬼。在一次等待已久的机会下，我们两个人成功逃离红房子。但因为你还小，你逃了不远就跑不动了。而我……却抛下了你离开了……你被抓回去了……”知秀似乎不在意抵在额上的，随意可以夺取自己性命的手枪，直直地看着你的双眼，无视你的冷漠，开始讲述起你不知真假的过往。  
“故事说完了吗？没想到洪总居然是一个会抛弃同伴的卑鄙小人啊～故事很动听，可是我没兴趣再听下去了，我想洪总是时候离开了，别阻碍我休息。”你听着知秀的话，脑海里不断重复着这几天在睡梦里中看到的画面，心里乱糟糟的，根本想不出一个大概，也下不了任何判断，扣在扳机上的手指微微用力。  
“你不会杀了我的。”但是知秀并没有理会你的动作，快速拨开你的手，微微一用力将你的手扣在背后，顺势将你拉进怀里，休息不够而沙哑的声音在你耳边响起。知秀被雨水淋湿，冰冷的身体紧贴在你身后，冰冷的雨水顺着知秀的发尖滴落在你暴露在空气中的锁骨上，在你深深的锁骨里积聚成一小滩水。  
“不想死就放开我。”知秀冰冷的身体让你条件反射地抖了一下，你另一只手快速抽出别再大腿上的匕首，抵在知秀腹部，低声警告道。“好吧……”知秀感受到腹部微微的刺痛，只好松开抓住你的手，往后退了一步。但当你刚要转过身的时候，知秀快速打掉你手上的匕首，正面将你拉进怀里。一下子，你和知秀紧贴在一起的身体让房间里充满了暧昧因子。  
“现在应该就没有匕首了吧……”知秀冰冷的手贴上你暴露在外的大腿上，轻轻往上抚摸，惹得你微微发抖。“放开我……”熟悉的触摸让你心跳不禁失控，你的声音也跟着身体一样，微微发抖着。  
“不好意思，我的手有点冷是吧。我们一起去洗澡。”你们紧紧靠在一起的身体知秀第一时间感受到你的颤抖，手微微一用力将你抱了起来，转身走向还残留着丝丝水蒸气的浴室里。“放开我！”知秀的动作让你心微慌，你很清楚即使你工作性质特殊，但面对同样是杀手出身的知秀，失去武器的你根本没有任何反击的能力，你只能伸手想打向知秀身上的弱点，比如后颈，喉骨。但还没让你打到你目标的部分，你的手就被摁在冰冷的大理石瓷砖上。  
“我们一起洗吧……”知秀用腿压住你的双脚，一只手抓住你的双手，另一只手扯下自己身上早就湿透的衣服，低头吻上眼前的粉色。“放……”知秀的动作让你更加慌乱，搞不懂你到底和知秀有什么关系的你不想再跟知秀纠缠下去，你用力地挣扎起来，但下一秒你打算喊出来的嘴被堵了起来。知秀冰冷的嘴唇和你温暖的嘴唇紧贴在一起，知秀下巴那粗糙的胡渣轻轻摩擦你光滑的脸庞。  
知秀空出来的手拨开你身旁的水开关，温热的水流随之而来。热水从花洒缓缓流出，流过你和知秀紧贴在一起的身体，冲去知秀身体上的冰冷，打湿了你身上的浴袍。吸水后变得厚重的浴袍抵不过地心引力，从你身上滑落，一下子你和知秀的身体紧密贴合在一起，肌肤与肌肤之间紧密贴合在一起，互相交互这彼此的温度。  
知秀感受到你身上衣物的滑落，空出来的手顺势环绕到你暴露在外的腰间，伸手拉近你们两个人之间的距离，手掌在你光滑的肌肤上轻轻摩擦着，那细腻的触感让知秀流连忘返，爱不释手，忍不住往更光滑的地方探索。  
知秀轻而易举地敲开你的牙关，用力勾起你的舌头，游走在你的贝齿之间，撩动你本以为自己毫无反应的欲望，熟悉、久违的接吻让你不禁迎合，本来激烈的挣扎也开始弱了下来。  
知秀感受到你的反应，轻轻松开压住你双腿的脚，吻往下移动，微微侧过头，轻轻亲吻着你的耳朵，胡渣划过你敏感的脖子，你忍不住抖了抖。  
“洪知秀……”残留的理性你还是伸手抵住知秀赤裸的胸膛上，尝试拉开你们两个人的距离，可是被情欲撩动的你哪有那么大力气推开知秀，仅仅只能轻微隔开自己和知秀。“你走吧……我不会告诉别人你来过……我不知道你说的是不是真的……但是看在以前你对我的照顾……快走吧……”你微微喘着气，任由热水流过自己的脸庞，伸手拨开因水流而黏在知秀脸上的头发。“不。你在哪我在哪。”知秀轻轻摇了摇头，再次吻上你，堵住你还想说什么的嘴，本来抓住你手的手松开，摁住你的后脑，让双唇紧贴在一起，不存一丝缝隙。  
“洪知秀……嗯……”胸前传来的阵阵酥麻让你忍不住扭动身体，相似在逃避，也相似在迎合。“别乱动。”你的扭动轻轻擦过知秀早就高涨的某处，让知秀不禁后吸了口气，狠狠在你胸前上吮吸了一下，在上面留下自己到来的痕迹。  
“叫知秀哥哥……”知秀想起你刚刚对自己的称呼眯了眯眼，手轻轻下移，修长的手指轻轻探进那温热的甬道，低声在你耳边轻轻响起。“嗯……”指尖带来的快感和心底腾起的莫名羞耻感让你忍不住咬住自己的下唇，死活都不愿意喊出那个名字。  
“不许咬。”知秀留意到你的动作便松开本来搂住你的手，转向掐住你的脸颊，强迫你张开嘴，指间的动作越发激烈。“洪知秀……啊～”随着知秀指间抽动的动作，暧昧、粘稠的水声传进你耳中，听得你满脸通红，你似乎能感受到自己情动之深。但是你还是不愿意喊出那羞耻感十足的称呼，大口喘息尝试 着将那强烈的快感压下去。  
知秀看着你倔强的行为忍不住轻笑了一下，单手解开皮带，没有了皮带的裤子变得松松垮垮，轻轻一挣扎，裤子就滑落在地上。  
“克拉从小到大都是那么倔强啊～”知秀用力捏压了一下刚寻找到的敏感点，满意地听到你压抑着的尖叫声，轻轻抽出沾满黏液的手指，将高涨已久的硕大抵住甬道之口。  
“但没事，知秀哥哥早就习惯啦～我相信克拉最后还是会乖乖地听哥哥的话。”知秀回复平时那副温柔的样貌，那温柔的嗓音与这几天在你梦中时常出现的声音重合在一起，但是知秀没有给你很多回忆的时间，下一秒充盈的快感将你拖进欲望的深渊，你只能紧紧靠近知秀，紧紧抓住在下坠途中的唯一安全来源。  
温热和紧致给知秀带来强烈的快感，让知秀忍不住一开始就大开大进，暧昧的水声和肉体的撞击声充斥着整个浴室，花洒声都掩盖不住那让人面红耳赤的声音。知秀一下一下用力的撞击狠狠擦过你的敏感点，蚀骨的快感随着你的脊椎蔓延开来，蔓延至四肢。身前紧贴着滚烫的身躯，身后是冰冷的大理石瓷砖，一冰一火，让你一时沉迷于欲海之中，一时又因背后的冰冷而清醒过来。  
“叫知秀哥哥……”知秀一下比一下用力地撞击深处的柔软，双眼紧紧盯着你，话语里满是不容抗拒的命令感。“不……”致命的快感不足以让你喊出那羞耻感的称呼，紧紧搂住知秀的脖子，带着哭腔的声音传进知秀耳中。  
听到你的拒绝知秀停了一下，大开大进的动作开始放慢下来，抵住最深处，轻轻摩着那隐藏在深处的柔软。  
“叫知秀哥哥……”知秀紧紧抵住那处似乎在吮吸着自己前端的深处，强忍着大开大进的冲动，压着嗓子在你耳边响起。“嗯……知秀……知秀哥哥……”那快让你窒息的快感让你喘不过气来，你哭喊着扭动身体尝试去逃避那快感，可惜无果，你最后只能用着那能激发出无限肆虐因子的哭腔喊出那羞耻感十足的称呼。  
你的呼喊就像一块锋利的刀片，隔断了知秀紧绷着的那根名叫理性的弦。知秀伸手掰开你围在自己腰间的腿，将你抵在墙壁上，狠狠贯穿进去那处充满吸引力的温热之地中……  
“无论你是C，还是Carat，或是克拉，只要你是你，我一直会在你身边……”在肉体紧密的结合下，知秀温柔的情话异常的动人……

END


End file.
